Commonly, firefighters and other emergency rescue workers wear protective garments in which the distal margins of the pant legs of the protective garments may fit loosely over protective boots. Such loosely fitting margins do not effectively inhibit the ingress of potentially harmful materials, whether gaseous, liquid, or particulate. Several possible solutions to this challenge are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,717 to William L. Grilliot et al, issued Oct. 24, 2000, entitled “Protective Garment With Leg Portions and With Cuffs to Prevent Liquids from Entering Boots”, U.S. Ser. No. 10/999,437 to William L. Grilliot et al, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “Protective Garments Having Elastomeric Gaskets Along Margins to Inhibit Ingress of Potentially Harmful Materials” and U.S. Ser. No. 11/525,619 to William L. Grilliot et al, filed Sep. 22, 2006, entitled “Protective Garment Wearable with Boots and Comprising Attached Socks”, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. While each of the foregoing may work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement.